


Our Destiny?

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Series: I LOVE YOU [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), Third Watch, Third Watch (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, FF Oral, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, MF oral, Misogyny, PARKER-MORALES TWIN BABIES!, Racism, Re-united SullyVandy, Re-united Surrera, Spice, Vigorous Sex, What ship name do we have for Carina and Maya, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Most, if not all, Chapters are AU, withsome shou-outs to what may haveocurred on the actual episode. The🚢s include Victoria Hughes Ripley andLucas Ripley, Andy Herrera and RobertSulllivan, Carina De Luca and MayaBishop, and Travis Montgomeryand Emmett Dixon (Station 19)...xxxxxxxxxxxxxNatasha Zapata and Edgar Reade,Jane Doe Weller and Kurt Weller,Paterson and Roman Briggs (Blindspot)this section will be updated as new shows areadded(expect some shortened chapters)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Series: I LOVE YOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694617
Comments: 81
Kudos: 31





	1. Ryan Tanner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashley_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashley_jordan888), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [TheBroadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Season 3, Episode 3 AU,  
> Ryan T wasn't killed; he sort of  
> goes 'right nutter' (freaks out) when  
> Andy H describes her feelings for  
> the new man in her life (Sullivan).
> 
> His unresolved feelings of being in  
> love with her are dashed; her father  
> Pruitt had all but assured him that  
> he and Andy would be a couple if  
> if he returned to Seattle. He has a  
> non-violent 'break' with reality

(The following are interviews between a local

news magazine (SEATTLE TODAY-bold italics)

and the relevant parties).

**ANDREA HERRERA**

**_Tell us, Ms Herrera…what are your feelings_ **

**_about the incident with Ryan Tanner, and his_ **

**_impending release from custody?_ **

_“I‘ve known Ryan for almost twenty years; I know_

_his HEART, I know his SOUL. And I can say, with no_

_equivocation-NONE-that he never intended to hurt me._

_I WANT him to be released, and to re-start his life.”_

**_“What is your sense of why he would do such a thing-_ **

**_what would motivate him?”_ **

_“He was led to believe that his return to Seattle would_

_be the impetus for he and I to reconcile, be a couple...”_

**_“The two of you had been involved romantically previously?_ **

**_Sorry to interrupt.”_ **

_“It’s fine. I met Ryan at age nine; we’re both the same age…_

_we were next door neighbors, dated in high school, ‘off and on’_

_type of thing. l. We attended different universities, and by the time_

_that I finished school and returned to the area, he was at the police_

_academy. I joined tthe FD and began dating another firefighter;_

_when that ended, he and I re-kindled our intimate relationship._

_We never formalized anything; when one of us would not_

_be involved_ _with someone, we’d ‘hook up.’ At a certain point,_

 _we decided that casual_ _intimacy had become untenable, ended t_

 _hat part of our relationship. I_ _could always count on him as a_

_confidante, and he was my best male friend._

_"A that point Robert Sullivan and I became acquainted (he_

_became the Captain_ _of my fire house). I felt an immediate_

 _che_ _mistry,_ _an irresitable 'pull’_ _toward him, and there was a_

 _**slow** _ **_burn_ ** _sort of…_ _’thing’ between_ _h_ _e and I. **THAT** was _

_interrupted-temporarily-_ _and Ryan was encouraged to return_

 _here, from San Jose, where_ _he’d moved with_ _his new girlfriend.”_

**_“Who encouraged him?”_ **

_“I prefer not to say. It isn’t really relevant to this discussion…_

_he did come_ _back, and that’s when…what happened, happened.”_

****

**_“You have always referred to what happened as DETAINMENT,_ **

**_rather_ ** **_than what the state wanted to charge as KIDNAPPING._ **

**_Why do you make_ ** **_that distinction?”_ **

****

_“I know that he never intended to hurt me, or keep me_

_prisoner. Prior to_ _his preventing me from leaving, I’d told him t_

 _hat I’m in love with Robert_ _Sullivan, and because of the emotion_

 _that welled up inside of me, I blurted_ _some things that I see now_

 _must have devastated him: I said that I’d never_ _felt the way that I feel_

 _about Robert ever before, meaning HIM, or any other_ _man. I was_

_so focused on trying to explain to him, as my most trusted ‘person’,_

_what was happening with me emotionally…I didn’t see or notice_

_the change_ _in his demeanor that in hindsight, I SHOULD have seen._

 _He joked about my_ _history with men, and we laughed. Then he said_

 _that he came back to Seattle_ _for ME, that he’s in love with me. I said_

 _that as much as I wished that I could_ _return that depth of feeling,_

_that it wouldn’t be fair to either of us for us to_

_be together, when I’m in love with another man._

_We finished cleaning up, and that’s when he blocked the door._

_He never touched_ _me, or physically restrained me…he just…_

 _stopped me from leaving by blocking_ _my way. And so I’m happy_

 _that he’s expected to be released soon; can still_ _have a chance to_

_be happy, to have a good life.”_

**_“You and your beau, Robert Sullivan, seem to be doing quite well._ **

**_Congratulations to you both on his promotion to Battalion Chief,_ **

**_and yours to Captain…also you’re going to be PARENTS?”_ **

****

_“Yes, thank you. We’re very happy.”_

++++++++++++++++++++++

**RYAN TANNER**

**_“Ryan: Andy Herrera speaks very highly of you. When_ **

**_we spoke with her,_ ** **_she’s very firm in her belief that you_ **

**_had a_ ** **break _of some sort_ ; ** **_possibly caused by the realization_ **

**_that whomever had led you_ ** **_to believe that your return to Seattle_ **

**_would result in you and she_ ** **_would being together. She said that’s_ **

**_she feels that state over-charged_ ** **_you, that you never meant_ **

**_her harm_ ** **_and never intended to kidnap you._ ** **_What do YOU, say/”_ **

_“I’d never hurt Andy. I’m still in love her, even though she’s unable_

_to return my love the way that I’d been led to believe that she would.”_

**_“Are you able, or willing to name the person or persons who put_ **

**_the idea forward: the idea of you and she having a chance to be_ **

**_together?”_ **

****

_“Yeah…I don’t see how that’s relevant. I’m very regretful for_

_what I put her through. If I’d said something earlier…but I didn’t._

_I just want to get out, get on with my life. I want her to be happy,_

_And if that’s with Sullivan, so be it.”_

****

****


	2. This How WE DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIME between Repata
> 
> ORAL (M 2 F)
> 
> ENERGETIC SEX

Zapata spread her legs as Reade’s tongue

moved over her mons, poking between the fingers

he used to spread her shaven lips apart. He pecks

lightly at her sex, inhaling her scent. His expert handling

of her causes the lusty Latina’s Alice's pussy to flow like

an open faucet. Flicking the exposed, erect clit with that

active tongue-tip of his elicits a whimper of desire from 

Zapata; her hands made fists with the bed sheets, and her

hips lurch up off thee mattress.

Then ‘Eddie’ is inside her; the intrusion of just half

of his length makes her squirm. He leans down for a kiss,

and after their tongues do their dance, she nips gently

at his lips. “MAS”, she murmurs, sexily…dame el resto.” Both

vocalize their pleasure when he carefully inserts the rest.

He employs medium-depth, moderately timed thrusts,

angling his cock so that the shaft scrubs against the

hard pearl of her clitoris. "Ahhh! Soy LOCA por ti, Baby!"

she wails.

They are positioned such that even with her shorter

limbs she is able to reach his dangling scrotal sac;

she cups his hairy plums in her soft palm, massaging

them carefully.

‘R-R-Reade!” she cries when the speed of his

intrusions increases, and one of the fingers of

his left hand (which has a large handful of one

of her substantial buttocks), works its way between

her cheeks and pokes at her anus.

Her explosion rattles her to her very core; he’s

right behind her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas: more
> 
> dame el resto: give me the rest


	3. Let's DO IT-Let's Start A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY SPICE, EVERYONE! 🌶🌶🌶 😜
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> MF ORAL SEX
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Lucas Ripley wants children; at age 44,  
> he's concerned about the possibility  
> of 'weakened sperm'; he's able to  
> convince the love of his life, Victoria  
> Hughes to agree
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx  
> Implied sex (to be continued in a  
> future chapter)

Lucas Ripley has been campaigning for a child

for the past two months; Vic isn’t necessarily

resistant to the idea; she does wonder how her

career in the Seattle FD will be affected.

“I can name dozens of people in SFD who have

children, and met their career goals,” he points

out.

“I’ll bet that 90% or more of the people had already

‘ranked’ prior to starting families,” she responds.

“I’m 44, Vic. The older the Father, the greater chance

of birth defects…as I have told you, Lindy and Eva,

my first and second wives, weren’t interested in having

children. It would have been a huge mistake to start

a family with either of them, and so in a way I’m glad.

I can think of nothing else, Vic. OUR CHILD ( 👶🏻👶🏼)-

Can’t you PICTURE them? “

“Of course I’ll have your babies. There is NO CONTEST

between my love for you, and my love of fighting fires.

Walking toward the bedroom, she tosses a saucy smile

over her shoulder to him: “Let’s get started, Chief”…

Lying on the bed, wearing nothing except a novelty hat

that says ' _Mrs. Chief_ _'_ on the front, her feet are flat on the

mattress, her knees bent; Lucas, also naked (and fully erect),

stares are her beautiful, beautiful _mons_ , its lightly covered

with curly 'fuzz', the lips full and slightly parted, exposing her

pink interior to her husband's admiring eyes. He scoots forward,

lowers his head to relish the the taste and scent of his delightful

partner. His nose bumps continually against her erected clitoral

bud, and her clear, viscous fluids, coat her thighs and the underside

of her buttocks.

From time to time, he levers himself up on his  
muscled arms and tongue-kisses her.


	4. Silver Dime (s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah (Morales Escobar) and Monte (Parker)  
> have been wake for 40+ hours (their  
> twin infants are teething, and now matter  
> what they try, the babies can't be quieted...  
> UNTIL...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> “DOC: dice tu Tia que te vayas al higar  
> ella DOC: dice tu Tia que te vayas a la casa  
> ella y pide DOS monedas de 10 centacos:dos  
> y que hacemos quecos en las monedas…con  
> trozos de cuerda ponemos las monedas  
> alrededor de los cuellos de los bebés.  
> CON PRISA, Doc, Vaya, porque ya me  
> HARTA!
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Doc, your Aunt says to go to her home and  
> ask for two silver dimes; we're to put holes in the  
> dimes and use string to put them around their  
> necks. HURRY, DOC, because they have me at the  
> end of my rope!

Sleep-deprived and at her wit’s end, Sara

Morales Escobar (soon to be MORALES PARKER)

phones her Monte’s Aunt Marlene (HER mother is

hospitalized with COVD-19) seeking guidance on how

to quiet to TWO screaming infants who are TEETHING…

Sara Paz and her brother, Joel Monte, bawl as if they’re

being murdered, and nothing she has tried seems to work.

“Send Monte to my house; have him get two silver dimes,

from me, which I’ll have waiting. If YOU have some old

string about, punch holes in the dimes, and put one around

each of the babies’ neck.”

“But, Aunt Marlene…I’m sure that I have two silver dimes

HERE somewhere…”

“NO, Child,” Marlene interrupts. The dimes must be _gifts_

from s relative, SILVER DIMES, or it won’t work. I promise

you: if you do what I say, those babies will quieten down so

that you can hear a pin drop, Hurry, now, send Monte.”

“DOC: dice tu Tia que te vayas a la casa de ella y pide DOS

monedas de 10 centacos:dos **‘die-mes’** ; y que hacemos quecos

en las monedas…con trozos de cuerda ponemos las monedas

alrededor de los cuellos de los bebés. Vaya, porque ya me tienen

harta!

Within two hours, Doc makes the round trip to his Aunt’s

house, returning with the two silver dimes. The two Little

Ones bawl loudly for five or six minutes, before abruptly

quieting.

The ER Doctor and the EMT Exchange looks of pure

incredulity. They have tried everything: over the counter

remedies for teething, pharmacy products, and none have

worked They don’t ponder for very long though: completely

exhausted, they fall into bed and sleep like the dead.


	5. The BULLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett Dixon tries to explain to  
> Travis the reasons for his inability  
> to stand up to his Father
> 
> ADULT LANGUAGE, IMPLIED MM SEX

“You’re strong, Travis, and I’m not. What my Dad

said earlier, that it had better not ‘take six months for

me to make Lieutenant if my TO wants to keep his job’-

he _laughed_ , but he _MEANT THAT_ , Trav. He is the

type of petty creep who would sandbag your career.

And NOT BLINK, or feel the smallest bit of remorse.”

“He’s that bad?”

“ _WORSE_. He tried to blockade me from attending art school.

Because, **quote** : 'art school is for pansies.’ My Mom has the

money, and when it comes to me, she’s somehow able to stand

up to him. My Mom had no voice, usually…she had to live with

his ‘outside interests’-infidelity-because ‘whoring’ is a ‘man’s

right'. He’s on at least three of those men’s right’s forums, which

is why he’s so furious about the push to prosecute Josh Barrens.

She‘s afraid of him too. Probably not as much as _I_ am. ”

Travis tries to be supportive. “I didn’t know. I kind of wish my Dad

HAD ranted, or raved, or anything besides ‘passively aggressively’

disapproving of my ‘life choice’, as he called it. My Mom did what

her husband said, followed his lead: she’s Asian, and so her culture

taught her to not go against your husband. So I got married with

neither one of them at my wedding. It was the best and worst day of

my life.”

"Sorry, Man"

“Fucking hypocrite is in church every Sunday, while acting

like a devil the rest of the week. He does nothing but carp,

and berate, and point out all the ways that she and I have

disappointed him, not lived up to his standards. He sickens me

with his misogyny, and racism, and prejudice against the LGBTQ

community. I fucking HATE HIM.

Remember I told you that my Mom has the money…SHE

inherited a substantial amount of money from my

Grand Parents, which HE controls. My Mom hid some

that he didn't know about-in a fund so I could attend

the University of my choice. He’s a fucking tyrant.

When they forced him to retire from being Chief of Police,

he tells everyone that ‘it was time’; he and his cop buddies

were sexually abusing undocumented Women and Children-

he has some kind of dirt on Mayor Rhimes, and so she 

finagled him onto the FD. The plan is to somehow subvert

Chief Ripley, so that HE can be Chief. Assistant Chief is ' _not his_

 _lot in life_ '...ASSHOLE!! He was chortling to my Mom that it’s

 _inevitable_ ….someone has to warn the Chief.”

“Believe me, _I’LL_ let him know.”

“Can I just say…you were a little bit out of line about

me and Alicia. Not about the _infidelity_ ; about the notion

that I don’t care for her…because I DO. She’s beautiful,

and smart; funny and really talented as an artist. And it

works in bed, which I’m sure that you don’t want to hear,

but it _DOES._ Because I’m attracted to both sexes. I have

always been. And the deception bothers me, so you’re

wrong about that, too. And just because I’m not as

strong as you doesn’t make me evil, or a bad person.”

Travis concedes, "You're right, 100% right-it doesn't.

I'm gonna tell you something that very few people 

know..."

“I’d just turned sixteen,” Travis goes on, “and

I’m seriously to attracted to my brother’s best friend.

WE both worked at this burger place, after school, and

I had to see this guy every day. Emmett…he was

fucking GORGEOU... African American, football team…

he looks like that model, Tyson Beckford. And there’s no

way I could tell him I have a crush. It was torture, you

know? And I suffered, for the next year, until his 

Dad’s office transferred him to another state. I do know

how hellish it can be to not be able to speak, or act your

truth. I have been hard on you, but the real reason isn’t that

you’re still in the closet. You HAVE to stand up to him about

THE JOB: the ordering us to keep away you away from danger,

or promote you even if you don’t deserve it…that’s gonna get

someone DEAD. So you have to figure out how to address that.”

“You’ll help me?”

“I have some ideas...are you staying over?”

“Ummm…wouldn’t be fair to ALICIA…”

“Are you _back-talking_ me Probie?”

“No, Sir…not at all, Sir.” Emmett rolls onto his front.


	6. Andrea Herrera Sullivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sex (and after alerting Andy's Dad to  
> their relationship), the couple have a  
> discussion about the future and a new  
> possibility.

Andrea Herrera writhes with pleasure, so wonderfully

impaled on the immense manhood of the man she loves.

she lifts her head to meet his lips as he leans down,

twirling her tongue about his, the kiss becoming more

ferocious as he powers in and out of her dripping wet slit.

The heat and passion of their coupling is nearly too much for

either of them to bear…After a particularly deep thrust of his

incredible cunt-stretcher, her inner muscles clamp down on

him and pulse violently: that was all it took for Sully. She, then

he, cry out when he erupts into her, blasting his love potion as

if from a high volume fire hose. She shivers, shakes, and trembles

like a candle in the wind, even as her orgasm hits like a tsunami.

**AFTERWARDS**

In the afterglow of the incredible sex they’ve just

experienced, Sully says “I’ve been thinking about what

we touched on in the car; the way I expressed what I want,

what I’d like to happen with us, indelicately. What I meant

to say is I want tp marry you because I love you. You know that

I have been in love with you since…before any of this. And

I believe that you are in love with me. I meant that it would be

great for your father to walk his Daughter down the aisle, while

he has a chance, and for US, not to wait a second longer

because this…US…it feels RIGHT.”

Andy says, “Baby…I…I …if it’s just to cross off a box on an

HR form, or because Vasquez died…”

“That ISN’T it, I promise you…”, Sullivan interrupts. “This is

about me asking you to MARRY ME-because I want to live the

rest of my life with you. Please say yes.”

“This is really fast, Amor…I…love you so much, and I want to

marry you, I DO WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE…but what do

we know about each other…the stuff we can’t stand, all the

gritty, MESSY-(NO ME LO DIGAS!-DON’T SAY IT)-

things that we have yet to see about one another; that’s why

couples take some time and DATE, el noviazgo”…

Robert counters this way: “Alright. I’m strict, and neat to a

fault, I’m told…sometimes I over-due it…I SNORT loudly…”

“Wait…SNORT?!”

“Really a single loud snort…

Andy grins happily, and nods for him to continue.

“I’m trying to smile more, have fun, as you’ve seen…

Now you."

“MY turn, hmmm? I have 100 or more pairs of socks,

because I hate doing laundry; I eat really sugary cereal

that is so really unhealthy for me-from the box, mind

you-I’m opiniated, and I take things too personally…

…AT TIMES!”, she amends, when he guffaws loudly.

“Um…I, um, I dated Gibson a-a year, year and a half ago,

and he asked me to marry him…”

“ **A shift Gibson**??”

“Yeah…obviously I said no, and I don’t have feelings-

ROMANTIC-feelings, for him…Robert, A TI TE AMO…

I LOVE YOU…but…I…we hooked up twice: once around the

time of the camping trip, and once around the time of the

fireworks store…that happened, it’s over and won’t be

happening again…but he’s my friend, and I hope that you

don’t ask me to end that friendship.”

“I won’t. I’ve been in love with you for a long

time I broke us with my plan to get us both promoted.

That was a mistake, and I don’t hold Gibson against you

because I drove you to him. I vow not be cowardly anymore,

you make me strong, and I’m better with you than without

you…

“YA…me caso contigo-ENOUGH, I’ll marry you.”

"And the fetanyl; the over-dose?.."

IHer whisper is tender, loving: "I DON'T CARE...ME VALE..."


	7. I'd Still Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX AND LANGUAGE
> 
> SullyVandy spice (and a proposal of  
> marriage, and some confessions), Vicley  
> spice-it's hOT!; The Emerald Bar, and  
> Carian and Maya 'get busy'

Andrea Herrera writhes with pleasure, so wonderfully

impaled on the immense manhood of the man she loves.

she lifts her head to meet his lips as he leans down, twirling her

tongue about his, the kiss becoming more ferocious as he powers

in and out of her dripping wet slit. The heat and passion of their

coupling is nearly too much for either of them to bear…

After a particularly deep thrust of his incredible cunt-stretcher,

her inner muscles clamp down on him and pulse violently: that was all

it took for Sully. She, then he, cry out when he erupts into her,

blasting his love potion as if from a high volume fire hose.

She shivers, shakes, and trembles like a candle in the wind, even

her orgasm like a tsunami.

**AFTERWARDS**

In the afterglow of the incredible sex they’ve just experienced,

Sully says “I’ve been thinking about what we touched on in the car;

the way I expressed what I want, what I’d like to happen with us, indelicately.

What I meant to say is I want tp marry you because I love you. You know that

I have been in love with you since…before any of this. And I believe

that you are in love with me. I meant that it would be great for your father

to walk his Daughter down the aisle, while he has a chance, and for US, not

to wait a second longer because this…US…it feels RIGHT.”

Andy says, “Baby…I…I …if it’s just to cross off a box on an

HR form, or because Vasquez died…”

**AFTERWARDS**

“That ISN’Y it, I promise you…”, Sullivan interrupts. “This is

about me asking you to MARRY ME-because I want to live the

rest of my life with you. Please say yes.”

“This is really fast, Amor…I…love you so much, and I want to

marry you, I DO WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE…but what do

we know about each other…the stuff we can’t stand, all the

gritty, MESSY-(NO ME LO DIGAS!-DON’T SAY IT)-

things that we have yet to see about one another; that’s why

couples take some time and DATE, el noviazgo”…

Robert counters this way: “Alright. I’m strict, and neat to a

fault, I’m told…sometimes I over-due it…I SNORT loudly…”

“Wait…SNORT?!”

“Really a single loud snort…

Andy grins happily, and nods for him to continue.

“I’m trying to smile more, have fun, as you’ve seen…

“MY turn, hmmm? I have 100 or more pairs of socks,

because I hate doing laundry; I eat really sugary cereal

that is so really unhealthy for me-from the box, mind

you-I’m opiniated, and I take things too personally…

…AT TIMES!”, she amends, when he guffaws loudly.

“Um…I, um, I dated Gibson a a year, year and a half ago,

and he asked me to marry him…”

“ **A shift Gibson**??”

“Yeah…obviously I said no, and I don’t have feelings-

ROMANTIC-feelings, for him…Robert, A TI TE AMO…

I LOVE YOU…but…I…we hooked up twice: once around the

time of the camping trip, and once around the time of the fireworks

store…that happened, it’s over and won’t be happening again…

but he’s my friend, and I hope that you don’t ask me to end that

friendship.”

“I won’t. I’ve been in love with you for a long time I broke us

with my plan to get us both promoted. That was a mistake,

and I don’t hold Gibson against you because I drove you to

him. I vow not be cowardly anymore, you make me strong, and

I’m better with you than without you…

“YA…me caso contigo-ENOUGH, I’ll marry you.”

Ripley heaves himself backwards and forwards slowly,

deliberately…pulling out with a long shuddering breath,

he thrusts straight back in, causing them both to groan,

and his partner to buck and squeal delightedly.

The blonde man picks up the pace, and the mocha-

skinned beauty works herself back and forth, jerking

and grinding her plush rear against her husband’s thighs,

giving him the chance to push in deep.

"FUCK, VIC”, Ripley husks, through gritted teeth. “You have

no Idea how good this feels!”

Vic pants, “What?...THIS, clasping and releasing, clasping and

releasing…

“Gaaah….huh!” is all that Ripley can manage.

She loves the deep push, the THROB as it spurts great

dollops of man-goo inside her…

Detaching himself, and rolling to one side, he hooks an

arm about her waist, taking her with him. Vic drags the

covers up over the two, and they rest from their exertions for

ten minutes or so.

**THE END OF THE SHIFT, THE DAY AFTER THE**

**STORAGE UNIT FIRE**

The shift is almost over when Chief Sullivan calls to

his firefighters, who are stowing equipment in the garage

bay from the second-floor walkway:

“The Beanery, everyone.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“Today…some of us came very close-TOO CLOSE-to

losing our lives. I believe that leaving this trauma un-addressed,

and so I’m bringing Dr. Diane back; I will also be speaking

with her, and it’s mandatory, as it was the last time she was

here…we all know why. I can’t and won’t risk any of our

mental health. Let’s all meet after shift-Emerald Bar,

and decompress.”

Jack calls out, “Is that an order, Chief?”

“Don’t show up, and find out, Gibson!” Sullivan retorts.

Everyone laughs. B Shift beginS to arrive, in ones and twos,

and A team heads for the showers. As turns back toward his

office, he meets Ripley. “You’ll make an appearance, Boss?”,

Sullivan asks him.

“Not right away.” He nods toward his wife, play-boxing with

Montgomery down below. “We’ll be by later. You and I should

get together tonight, no-tomorrow-and go over why the

fucking BC broke protocol at the storage unit scene -and how

we can cover it.”

“Copy…I understand that there will be a LOT of yelling…

and some cursing to be expected at home later.”

“Bobby…did you learn NOTHING from my mistakes with Vic?

Come on, Man…’THE PLAN’?” He claps his friend on the back,

softening the rebuke, and continues down the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**THE EMERALD BAR**

After his shower, Emmett is till shaky; Travis asks in a low voice

“Hey…are you going home? After the bar?”

Following Travis’ lead, Emmett responds, “Alicia

and her mom are out of town, so…”

“Come by. We’ll talk about today.”

“Yeah…OK.” At that moment, Jack, Ben, and Andy

depart the shower area, joking and bantering with other,

having spit in death’s eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the bar, their usual table is already occupied,

and by the Usual Suspects…they wave to Chance for two

beers, and take seats, greeting everyone.

Travis says “Chief Sullivan was waiting until you

two arrived to announce some ‘big news’, and now we

get to hear that, I guess.”

Before he can speak, Andy jumps in with “Robert and I

are married. We went to City Hall before the five-alarm,

and we’re married.”

"Whaaaaaaaat!" from Travis and various others.

Vic says, “MARRIED…wow, well congratulations, Girl!”

A chorus of well-wishes from the rest, and, including Riptide;

bartender Chance sends over a bottle of champagne.

Sullivan tells everyone that a larger 'church' wedding is being

planned, time and other details to TBA. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CARINA DE LUCA'S HOME**

Maya cries, “God, you make me so CRAZY!” The two women’s

passion burns high, their desire strong, and they drift down

onto the top of the bed in an euphoric cloud. Carina settles

on top and they slid together, rolling back and forth, kissing deeply,

nipples stiff and pointy, bellies touching. In a moment she installs

herself between the legs of Captain Maya Bishop and pushes her

thighs further apart in order to view the pink, moist aspects of her

pretty pink vagina. Spreading the lips open with her thumbs

she can’t resist a smile when she carefully inserts two fingers to

savour the wet, spongy insides…

Lucas is able to get Andy alone for a couple of minutes; he has 

something he needs to get off of his chest. 

“Herrera..."

"STILL 'Herrera', is it, LUCAS?"

"Point taken. Andy, I in no way want to pour cold water on this

happy occasion, but I have to ask…it's my BEST FRIEND we're

talking about here; MY BROTHER...this isn’t for HR purposes, is it?”

Andy says, “I get why you’re asking, and no…this goes DEEP, and it’s

STRONG, the love that we have. Of course it won’t hurt HR-wise;

but I’d have said yes anyway.”

"You must promise to take care of him. I will not have him hurt."

"I understand. You don't have to worry."


End file.
